This invention relates generally to guides such as are used for aid in longhand writing of text in a straight linear manner upon a sheet of paper.
It is well known that numerous such guides have been developed in the past in order that longhand writing may be done upon an unlined paper without gradually made to run at an inclined angle or the size of letters gradually being made longer toward an end of the line. Examples of these guides are evident in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,253,758 of Wilkes, 3,514,874 of Strohl, and 3,879,611 of Schroeder. However all of these guides have the limitation of requiring the writer's visual observation of the writing process while being done, so that they do not fully help when the writer's eyes are elsewhere occupied, such as when copying a text from another source. This situation is accordingly in want of improvement.